


La douleur exquise

by Lonqu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Pining, god i tried to write something cute but it seems i am incapable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonqu/pseuds/Lonqu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>French</p>
<p>The heartbreaking pain of wanting someone you can’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La douleur exquise

        Dripping azure locks bounce when she laughs, jade eyes closing to allow a soft joyous expression to open on her gentle features. Exuding an aura of being so close yet so far away; mysterious is really the only word that he can use to describe her. Mystifying? Seamless? Bubbling, perhaps? (Ethereal appears for a second in his mind and leaves just as quickly).

        Some might say mysterious has a negative connotation, but that wasn’t his current intention. She was like the sea she loved so much, ebbing and flowing to a rhythm known only to her spirit. Full of experiences and secrets that would take years upon years and understanding words upon gentle action to divulge, perhaps even a lifetime or never to emerge at all. To call that a hassle implies an intolerance of the unknown, a fear of understanding what is just beyond your reach - what nobody ever had the conviction to step forward and try. A lack of courage, motivation, or care?

        Although, with these words, he supposes he is a hypocrite. Though the fear differs; a “what if” keeping his feet firmly in placed and his mouth working faster than his brain and heart could hope to catch up with. It’s harder to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all, he has learned, so he abstains. With biting words and lies and self-built walls towering into a castle around him, he abstains.

        Perhaps in this way, they are similar, but to opposite degrees. She isn’t approached, but not of her own volition. He isn’t approached but, really, isn’t that his own fault? What is it they say? Apparent beauty is often deceptive. Not all that glitters is gold? In that vein, he’d describe himself as pyrite, perhaps; a faux material that is good from afar, but far from good. If he was the pyrite she was a sapphire geode, a shining blue as deep as the sea concealed by a shell those who cannot see true worth pass by.

        So he says, but he never takes the step forward. So he says, but he can only idly watch and sneer at others doing the same. He wonders if she would do the same in his situation, or would she have the courage he didn’t? “What if”s and “But then”s whirl in his mild and yet, even through this thinking, he has yet to have found a word to describe her.

        An oddity? Not quite. An unconventional being? Unimaginable. A unique existence? That would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> hii hello ive been wanting 2 contribute for ever and so i have. please like izukana with me


End file.
